Brooklyn's Battles
by Rusty Tater Tot
Summary: Mary Brooklyn Holmes, daughter of Sherlock and Molly Holmes, has kept a journal of her life ever since she was seven years old. She's never really looked over it, especially not the beginning, as she always thought the present much more interesting than her tragedy-filled past. One day, however, that all changes. SEQUEL TO "The Story Of Molly Hooper And Sherlock Holmes"!
1. Chapter 1

Brooklyn Holmes sat sideways in her chair, her bare feet sticking over the armrest. Her soft brown hair, once curly, was messily braided and pulled over one shoulder. She was intently writing in a small, leather-bound notebook. Sherlock sat nearby, reading a book of his own.

"Hey, Dad," Matthew said as he entered the room. Sherlock looked up. Brooklyn didn't. Matthew took a deep breath. "I need you to sign something." He held out his hand, and in it was a small slip of paper. Sherlock took it from him.

"You're failing?" he asked, looking at the card. "Just the one subject," said Matthew. "English," Sherlock replied. "You're failing English?" Brooklyn looked up.

"Straight A's in every subject except for English?" Sherlock questioned. Brooklyn could almost hear her twin's internal sigh. "Geez, Dad," said Matthew jokingly. "For a genius, it sure is taking you a long time to get this."

"Why are you failing?" Sherlock asked. Matthew thought for a moment, considering his response. Before he could open his mouth, however, Brooklyn spoke. "We're writing about family this quarter," she said. Sherlock looked at her.

Ever since their mother had died ten years before, Sherlock had been very considerate of the twins' fragile dispositions on family. More than once he had offered to home-school them, which, he said, would help them get accustomed to the Holmes' lifestyle and also help them to harness their genius.

However, at their request, Sherlock had left the twins in public school, where rather than learning about things like math, science or history - which they knew like the backs of their hands - they learned about human nature and friendships and how to socialise. Sherlock was quite alright with this, but he did insist they did the best they could in every subject.

Only once before had their tragic past with their mother been mixed with their education, and that had been seven years prior, when the Matthew and Brooklyn were nine years old and in fifth grade. They had been required to fill in a journal about their family life, and Matthew, very literal, had written 'Mom's body died three years ago. Her mind died a lifetime ago - she killed it with bad thoughts. And Dad is just Dad - he's famous, brilliant, and a prick. Then there's me and Brooklyn - we're the cute ones."

Now Sherlock remembered this, and he thought once again how painful it must be for his children to grow up without a normal mother to care for them. "Not that Molly was normal," he thought to himself. "She did marry me." He smiled at the thought, and, without another word, signed the report card and handed it back to Matthew. He looked at Brooklyn, who was once again writing in her journal.

"What about you?" he asked. "Do you need me to sign anything?" Brooklyn shook her head, not looking up from her book. It wasn't a lie. She didn't need Sherlock to sign anything.

"No," she said. "I'm all good." Sherlock returned to his book and Matthew, with a load off of his mind, plopped down onto the floor beside Brooklyn. "You know," he said to his twin sister, "I just realised something."

"Oh?" asked Brooklyn, not looking up from her journal. "I realised that you are _always_ writing in that book." "Yes," Brooklyn replied. "It's a journal." "You mean a diary?" teased Matthew. "Of course not," Brooklyn snapped back. "A diary is a silly name for a small book young girls get attached to and consider 'their only friends.' I have other friends, I'm not attached to this _journal_ , and it most certainly isn't small. It's merely a book that I record things in so that I don't forget them."

"Oh, so you read it?" asked Matthew. "Of course I read it," said Brooklyn. Matthew nodded. "When was the last time you actually read it - the beginning of it, I mean?" he challenged. Brooklyn looked up. "I… I don't remember," she said confusedly. "You write in it every day," said Matthew, "but you probably don't even remember how it begins."

With that, he stood up and returned to his room, leaving Brooklyn with her journal. She sat still for a moment before opening the book in her lap to the very first page.

With a sigh, Mary Brooklyn Holmes settled back into her seat and began to read.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear readers: I feel bad because I wrote this in what may honestly be the cutest font in the world, absolutely perfect for a six year-old, but I'm quite certain that it won't show up once this is published. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the sequel to_ _The Story of Molly Hooper and Sherlock Holmes_ _\- if you haven't read it, you should!_

 _ **May 12, 2014**_

 _its my birthday today! Im 6 years old, and Matthew is, to! mrs. Hudson bot me a nice new tutu, and daddy bot me a pretty locket with a pink gem in the middle! it even opens! inside is a picture of me and matthew and mommy. daddy isn't in it. I dont know why. aunt Mary and uncle John and Mikey and Ania all got me something, to. they got me a big sparkly tiara. Matthew got a toy truck from mrs. Hudson, a book from uncle John and aunt Mary and Mikey and Ania, and a cemistry set from daddy. me and Matthew both got cool journals from mommy. they are brown and daddy says its lether, wich I guess is cool. daddy says soon Im going to learn how to rite real good, when I go to school!_

 _I get to go to school this year! daddy is going to homeschool me, wich is the same thing as other school I guess. Matthew is going to go to homeschool, to! daddy says we are to smart for the other children, or we will be when he gets the chance to educate us._

 _mommy says that when she was our age, she rote in her journal every day and that we should do it to. Matthew says its going to be hard but hes going to do it, so Ill do it to._

 _mommy also says happy birthday and that she loves us and shes sorry she couldnt see us. I wish she didnt die. I miss having her here, even though daddy gives us letters from her all the time. today we went to see her in the graveyard. I told her all about what everybody got me. Matthew didnt. Matthew never talks to her, cause hes just to quiet. I think daddy talks to her sometimes to but I never actually see him doing it._

 _I asked daddy if he missed mommy and he said I would if it might bring her back. aunt Mary says thats daddys way of saying yes, he really does miss mommy. daddy says a lot of things different from what he means, I guess._

 _I lost my first tooth 6 days ago! mrs. Hudson says if I put it under my pillow a fairy would come and give me money. Matthew didnt know if it was true or not, so I asked daddy and he said no, that was just a fools way of_ _conp_ _of_ _compenc_ _of making up for the fact that they were loosing little bits of themselves. I dont want daddy to think Im a fool, so I just throwed my tooth in mrs. Hudsons bins._

 _Matthew still hasnt lost his first tooth, but he says he doesnt care. I dont think he does. Matthew doesnt care about much down here. uncle Mikeroft says hes like a filosifer, wich is a person who thinks about serius things. I think about serius things to, but uncle Mikeroft says I dont have daddys genius, I have mommys genius, wich means that Im smart with people. mommy was real smart with people. I dont renember much, but I renember one time we were at the park and there was a little girl there with her big brother, and she falled down and got a bloody nose. she was crying real hard and her brother didnt know what to do but mommy went over to her and gave her a big hug and helped her clean up and gave her some candy and she cheered right up! mommy always knew what to do. I miss mommy. I love daddy but daddy isnt like a real daddy, hes like… I dunno what hes like. Matthew would know, cause Matthew prolly thinks about stuff like that a lot. Mikeys birthday is real soon, and uncle John and aunt Mary and Mikey and Ania are all going to have a celebration that hes almost 5 years old. I renember when I was 5 years old a real long time ago. Ania is only 3 and me and Matthew are 6. I dont know how old daddy is, sometimes I think hes 1000 years old and sometimes I think hes 6 like me! uncle Mikeroft said thats normal for a holmes, and I said if its possible could he act 6 to? he didnt laugh, but uncle John sure did!_

 _daddy says its time to come and watch some telly with him and Matthew, so I guess Im done riting for tonite, but Ill prolly rite again tomorow. thank you mommy for your gift, Ill renember you every time I rite in it._

 _Xx Brooklyn_


	3. Chapter 3

_**May 14, 2014**_

 _today uncle Mikeroft taked me and Matthew to the park! we had lots of fun there! Matthew even got uncle Mikeroft to ride the_ _bouncy_ _the_ _spring_ _the thing thats shaped like a dinosaur and bounces up and down! it was really funny to watch! daddy says hes gonna start teaching me and Matthew on Monday! he says he dosnt know were to start because me and Matthew arent very clever. mrs. Hudson says shes worryed because daddy will teach us to much. heres a list of all daddy says he wants to teach us next week: punchewation grammer spelling tenses and latin. uncle Mikeroft says that latin is a silly languaje and that dad would do much better to teach us german. maybe hes going to teach us both! I think it would be fun! mrs. Hudson is worryed because she thinks our minds will break, and aunt Mary is worryed to, but uncle John thinks it be easy for us to learn! I hope its true, 'cause everyone always says stuff like you better be smart like your father, and oh, your going to be smart, dont disapoint me, so I hope its true 'cause I dont want to spoil the family name like uncle Mikeroft says._

 _uncle Mikeroft also says that me and Matthew are the results of cross breading, wich is what its called when someone really smart has a baby with someone like my mommy. at least, thats what uncle Mikeroft says it means. everyone says my mommy was real smart, and I think she is to, 'cause Im pretty sure daddy only loves real smart people. me and Matthew are smart, and were twins, but were like_ _opos opsit_ _oposits. we look kinda the same, we both have brown hair, but Matthews hair is dark brown and his eyes are blue and he just looks not the same. everyone says Im real pretty, and uncle John says I take after my dad, but my dad says I look like my mommy. my mommy has brown strate hair and brown eyes and shes pail and smart. daddy is tall and pail and brown curly hair and blue eyes. my hair is brown and wavy and my eyes are blue. Im really pail and Matthew says Im short. Matthew is tall. Matthew doesnt say a lot but when he does its really smart. Matthew is my best freind._

 _my other best freind is daddy, and then mrs. Hudson and uncle Mikeroft and uncle John and aunt Mary and Mikey and Ania._

 _Okay, I went and asked mrs. Hudson how to spell Anias name and its A-N-I-Y-A. I dint know. I guess daddy will teach me that kinda stuff._

 _uncle Mikeroft and daddy had a big fight because daddy wants to teach us himself but uncle Mikeroft says he has some people that can teach us special 'cause were special and we need special teachers that know just how to handle us best. I think daddy always knows how to handle us best. I want daddy to teach us. I wish mommy was here to help him, but mommy is gone. shes in a hospital getting better so we can go see her sometimes. daddy says shes in the sky but every time we go to see her we visit her in the graveyard. daddy says Im smart but I guess Im not smart enough to understand yet. I hope daddy teaches us about it in school. I have to go 'cause my hand is getting sore but maybe Ill rite again tomorow._


	4. Chapter 4

_**May 16, 2014**_

 _yesterday was the first day of school! we did a lot of things, but mostly we focused on_ _grammer_ _grammar. daddy says_ _were_ _we're gonna work on grammar until Friday and then we can move on to spelling. I think I spell real good for a 6 year old. My handwriting isn_ _ **'**_ _t very good but I can_ _ **'**_ _t help that. Im not good at renembering when Im supposed to put in the_ _kwo_ _kuot cwotai_ _the marks for when you put 2 words together, so sometimes I have to go back and fix it. yesterday in school we learned about contractions. daddy gave me and Matthew cool new notebooks to rite in, and the first part is all about_ _grammer_ _grammar. I have to cross out my stuff a lot of the time but daddy says its all part of learning. today we went to uncle Mikerofts to learn with his special teachers. we_ _ **'**_ _re working on spelling with them. the first thing they did was make us say our abcs wich is dull because me and Matthew learned our abcs when we were 4! uncle Mikeroft has a big house. he's really rich. Anthia is really nice to. I think_ _shed_ _she'd be a good mommy but not my mommy, 'cause I already got a mommy. my mommy is really nice to. she smiles and laughs a lot and she plays games with me and Matthew. mommy is really pretty but she had lots of marks on her. marks on her arms and on her legs. they were big and scary. mommy says there battle woonds and she got them in a fight with herself, but daddy says she got them because she fell from heaven to early and hurt herself, and she didnt want to be here because she belonged in heaven so she tried to get back._

 _when mommy died she says she wants to be with us, here, but she had to go, and it made me real sad because now Ill never see her again. I wish she was still here but daddy says that she wont come back anytime soon. Matthew crys sometimes but I dont cry anymore not because Im not sad but because it wont bring her back. daddy always says emotions dont save people and hes right, they don't. sometimes I wish I had no emotions at all and that way I wouldnt feel bad when I hear Matthew crying at night, but I do hear him, and I do feel bad, but I cant help him. daddy says you cant save the lost unless you go out into the wilderness to find them, and Matthew is'nt lost, but hes sad and I cant fix it. I dont want to mess with emotions, there a_ _bloody_ _mess. Oops, 'scuse me I'm not s'posed to say bloody I guess. I guess as long as mrs. Hudson dos'nt read my journal it'll be fine. I dunno. last time I said bloody in front of her she turned really red and screamed Sherlock really lowed and then daddy told me not to say anything like that in front of her anymore. so now I'm not supossed to say bloody or hell or dammit or anything like that. Matthew isnt either but he never really swears in the first place so he's fine with it. anyway now I'm supossed to go do my homework so I guess Ill rite tomorow._

 _Oh! sorry I didnt rite yesterday I didnt have time I guess._


	5. Chapter 5

_**May 19, 2014**_

 _its been a long time scince I wrote. its been three hole days! me and Matthew went to visit mommys grave today, and uncle mikeroft took us to get ice cream. we've been learning a lot in school. I have a journal now, and daddy reads it every day and makes corecshuns. he says that I'm real smart for a six year old! uncle mikeroft says that when daddy was six, daddy had already learned all the grammar stuff and spelling and things like that. Matthew knows a lot about stuff like that too because he reads so much. oh yeah! we're also learning about words like yours and to! did you know there are three different spellings of to? I didnt! there's to, two, and too! to is used for stuff like daddy gave the ball to Matthew, and two is used for stuff like there are two puppies, and too is used for stuff like oh you like ice cream? I do too!_

 _and we're still doing punctuation and spelling so I'm learning all about that! daddy says real soon I'll get into the habit of using proper punctuation and spelling all the time! we're also learning cursive! Matthew already knows how to use it really well but it's kinda hard for me 'cause it makes my hand hurt. I can_ _rite_ _write my whole name in cursive!_

 _ **Mary Brooklyn Holmes**_

 _daddy says it_ ' _s really good seeing as I'm only six, but Matthews is really really good! I'm going to get him to_ _rite_ _write his name down, so just a second._

 _ **Matthew Scott Holmes**_

 _isn't that real good? I wish I was Matthew 'cause then I'd be smart and good at handriting and all that stuff. the good thing about being me is Im really pretty, and everyone else thinks so to_ _ **o**_ _and Matthew cant be pretty because he's a boy. mrs Hudson says that he's hansome but I dont really think so, I think he's weird. his hair is to curly for a boy. my hair is kinda wavy but I think it's getting_ _strater_ _stray_ _straighter every day, and in my baby pictures my hair is really curly. in the pictures my mommys hair is the only one that's straight because mine and Matthews and daddys were all really curly. mommy is really pretty so if I have straight hair I'll be happy because mommy is so pretty._

 **Author's Note:**

I'm really sad about the formatting here because I have what is absolutely the most adorable font ever - for both Matthew and Brooklyn.


	6. Chapter 6

_**May 19, 2014**_

 _i_ _It's Monday so we had school again today!_ _ **W**_ _e learned about capitals at the begining of sentences and daddy is giving us a spelling list on Wensday. He said it helps if we_ _right_ _write it out so I'm going to write down all my spelling words, but first I got to go get my list so hold on a second._

 _Arbitrary_

 _foolish_

 _deductions_

 _Microscopic_

 _Biology_

 _Gallery_

 _admiration_

 _mrs. Hudson says their really hard words but Matthew already memorised them and I'm almost done, I just have some issues with some of them._

 _Daddy says if we do well in our spelling test he'll give us a prize! I cant wait so I'm studying extra hard! I'm also learning to read really good in school, I can read chapter books now! daddy gave me some chapter books about Nancy Drew. She's a detective just like daddy, but she isnt as smart. Daddy told uncle Mikeroft we wouldn't go to his house for school anymore 'cause we learn at home fine. I think it's too bad, 'cause I liked miss Conroy and I like uncle Mikerofts house. Matthew is happy, though, and he says he likes daddy teaching us. So do I. Matthew is really good at school._

 _daddy isn't like other dads, though. Uncle John is a daddy and Mikeys daddy is uncle John, but uncle John isn't super smart and he plays games with Mikey and he takes Mikey lots of places and he doesnt do expiriments. Mikey also has a mommy and a little sister. aunt Mary went away for a while before mommy died. daddy says she was kidnapped, and Ania was too, and that's why she left. I was kidnapped when I was little. I don't renember too much about it, just that mommy ended up getting shot._

 _daddy says that's when he and mommy got engajed wich is when someone asks you to marry him. I think mommy is weird too, because if someone asked me to marry him right when I got shot I wouldn't say yes. I guess mommy loved daddy a real lot, to marry him after all that happened to her. Daddy told me mommy fell off a building when I was still in her tummy. I guess that means I fell off a building too with Matthew. I drew a picture of my family, I'll go get it so I can put it in this book._

 _it's got me and Matthew and daddy and mommy and Toby. Toby is our cat. he's a real pretty cat._

 _Anyway, Im going to go read some more Nancy Drew now. I'll_ _right_ _write tommorow some more and I'll talk to you later!_

 _Love you mommy!_

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _Artemis-hunt-goddess_ _recommended that I name the fonts I am using for this story, as the_ ___automatically changes it. So, without further ado:_

 _Brooklyn's Handwriting: Schoolbell font,_ _search?q=schoolbell+font &es_sm=91&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0CAcQ_AUoAWoVChMIvteAg76exgIVTA-SCh2qsAv_&biw=1164&bih=539#imgrc=WLqFoAtyCDbfXM%253A%3Ba96c0PN5uRu8bM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fsamples%252Fneapolitan% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fshow%253F2ML9%3B432%3B288_

 _Brooklyn's Cursive: Give You Glory,_ _search?q=schoolbell+font &es_sm=91&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0CAcQ_AUoAWoVChMIvteAg76exgIVTA-SCh2qsAv_&biw=1164&bih=539#tbm=isch&q=give+you+glory+font&imgrc=nBTZYO3WFqe_BM%253A%3BB-p7JTARidTECM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252Fpreviews%252F733%252FGive_You_Glory_font_preview_57207_ %3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252Ffonts%252Fview%252FHandwriting%252F57207%252FGive_You_Glory%3B620%3B288_

 _Matthew's Cursive: Euphoria Script,_ _search?q=schoolbell+font &es_sm=91&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0CAcQ_AUoAWoVChMIvteAg76exgIVTA-SCh2qsAv_&biw=1164&bih=539#tbm=isch&q=euphoria+script+font&imgrc=N_KjGhChuR48VM%253A%3BEmXmyzf4No702M%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Ffnt_imgs%252F9f%252F6bb4%252F6fb45d10353fbdc57e517607ea% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Ffonts%252Feuphoria-script%3B720%3B134_

 _The links lead to images representing said fonts._

 _Anyway, happy reading (for now)!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**May 23, 2014**_

 _Sorry I haven't writed, I mean written in a long time. I took my spelling test and I got a A+! Matthew got a A++ wich I think is impossible but I figered if anyone was going to do the impossible, it'd be my brother._

 _Anyways, the prize for doing good was… a kitty! Daddy bought me and Matthew both really cute kittys! hold on while I ask mrs. Hudson about there name. They are called tortoise-shelled tabbies. I named mine Princess Diamond Sparkle Tiara, Diamond for short, and Matthew named his Patches._

 _I'm trying to train Diamond to do some really cool tricks, but so far all she can do is purr really loud when she sees me. Daddy says I know how to treat my cat good._

 _Daddy is sad. I don't think he wants us to know. Matthew isn't good at seeing stuff like that, 'cause Matthew is gooder at in-tell-ig-ents (daddy says that's how I should spell stuff) Matthew is gooder at being smart. Aunt Mary says Matthew isn't real good at being a people person, and Uncle John says he's taking after his daddy. Uncle Mikeroft says Matthew makes him feel young and not in a good way. I'm not real smart, but Aunt Mary says I'm smarter then most kids and I'm real good with people. I love Aunt Mary, she is so nice. I renember she went away for a really long time and it made me sad, but she came back and I was happy._

 _Anyway, Daddy! Daddy is sad, and it makes me sad too. He trys not to let us see it, but you can tell if you watch him. He smiles at us when we do good and he makes us sandwiches and buys us presents and stuff, but when we aren't looking he stops smiling and his eyes look like a old person. I think he has nightmares too, wich isn't good. I have nightmares some times, but when I wake up I'm fine. Matthew sleeps upstairs, and we all know when he has a nightmare, 'cause he screams and cries and stuff like that. Daddy says we shouldn't call Matthew a baby because Matthew's nightmares are real bad. He calls them night terrors. My nightmares are bad too. I can't really explain them._

 _It makes me sad when Daddy is sad because I can't make him better. I renember Mummy and Daddys wedding and it was a lot of fun. Mum looked really pretty and Daddy wouldn't stop smiling. me and Matthew went home with Uncle Mikeroft that day so Mummy and Daddy could go to sleep. Getting married is exhausting._

 _I think teaching us is exhausting too. I heard Daddy say to mrs. Hudson that he might send me and Matthew to a real school. I would be sad to leave Daddy but going to a new school would be exiting! I have to go now, Daddy says I need to feed Diamond, but I'll try to write more!_

 _P.S. I went to visit Mummys grave and I made a friend. He was visiting his grandmas grave with his mommy and daddy. He said she died of old age and he went to her funeral and it was boring, so he sneaked over to talk to me. His name is Charles and he's really nice. He's got black hair and brown eyes and we talked for a long time. He's 7 years old and I think we're going to be friends 'cause he doesn't live far from here. bye!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**June 4, 2014**_

 _I haven't written in a real long time this time! something really weird happened to me, though, and it was really scary. I was playing with Diamond and someone said something really loud right behind me. They said 'you are being silly.' So I jumped up and says 'who is there?' and but nobody answered me. So I went back to Diamond and the voice said 'Why won't you play with me instead of that stupid cat?' and I said 'Diamond isn't stupid!' and they said 'yes she is.' So I looked around some more but I was scared and I was by myself so I went to Mrs. Hudson downstairs and she came up with me and we looked all over but we couldn't find anyone so she went back to her tea. So I was playing with Diamond again and the voice said, 'Why did you tell Mrs. Hudson?' and I said 'Who are you?'_

 _And the voice said, 'I'm your friend, you don't need to worry about me.' I said 'go away, I don't want you here,' and they said, 'we're here to stay, you can't get rid of us.'_

 _I was really freaked out so I was going to call out to Mrs. Hudson but the voices wouldn't let me. they said 'No, Brooklyn, don't call Mrs Hudson, we know just what you're scared of,' and suddenly I got real scared and they were saying 'there are a lot of us, we'll be with you forever. We have always been with you you know,' and I remember that for a while I have been hearing all sorts of voices but I can't ever tell what they're saying but now they're talking to me!_

 _There are lots of them and they are all different and they can be lots of fun! But at night when I'm by myself they tell me to go outside and sit next to the street and watch the cars, and if I dont they'll tell me bad things. It's really scary and I don't know what to do because the streets are dangerous but I don't want to know bad things but it's all I can do so I go out to the streets and I cry because I'm scared and if I fall asleep the voices wake me up. But when I'm sad they sing to me, and they sing real pretty, even thow the voices don't sound very nice a lot of the time. Most of the time they sing ring around the rosy, which sounded real nice at first and then they told me what it meant and I got scared and I didn't want to hear it anymore so I covered my ears and then it got louder and Daddy found me and said I had a bad dream. I think I'm having a bad dream all the time but the voices won't let me wake up._

 _Last night was really scary, because the voices told me to get up and turn on all the lights and lay on the couch and it made me sad because the voices told me all about my mommy and they said if I ever told anyone about them they would make me crazy. I'm scared because the voices never stop talking and now they are mad at me for writing this but I can't say anything so I have to go now and try to go to bed… I'll write more later_


	9. Chapter 9

_**June 6, 2014**_

 _Something really really really really horrible happened today… I can't stop crying about it, but I have to go soon… Uncle John is taking me to a doctor because Daddy won't. They had a really big fight because Daddy was yelling bad stuff. But back to that horrible stuff that happened…_

 _Princess Diamond Sparkle Tiara is gone. She got hit by a cab, and it was my fault. We were outside and I was just going to take her for a walk with Matthew and Mrs. Hudson, even though they said it was stupid to walk a cat. And then the voices told me she was broken and I needed to get rid of her, and I was scared, so I let go of her leash and she ran into the road and now she's gone! I'm still crying, and I tried to go after her but Uncle John grabbed me and held me back and the voices wouldn't stop laughing so I covered my ears and started crying because they kept on getting louder… Uncle John took me and Matthew back inside and Matthew still didn't say anything so he went to his room and I sat in Uncle John's lap crying until Daddy got home and he bent down to talk to me and I told him about the voices and Uncle John sad Daddy was going to take me to the Doctors office but Daddy said he couldn't because it's perfectly normal for a child of my smartness to have some draw backs and Matthew has some sike-a-logical stuff going on and so does Daddy and so does Mommy so it makes perfect sense that I would too and so I didn't need to do anything different because I was normal. Uncle John is taking me and Matthew to the Doctor now, and soon we would be better. The voices went quiet after Daddy got home but now there getting louder again and I don't know what to do… I hope the doctor makes me better._

 _the other good news is that when Daddy was talking about my familys problems he talked about Mommy like she was still alive. I was going through the old newspapers the other day and read that Daddy used to go around saying he was dead and I don't know how that actually worked but apparently it's really easy to make people think you're dead when you aren't, and it runs in the family, so maybe, just maybe… Mommy might be alive. I hope so. If Mommy weren't here, Daddy wouldn't be sad, and Matthew would talk more, and maybe my voices would go away._


	10. UPDATE

_ONCE AGAIN, ATTENTION TO ALL READERS (PAST, PRESENT AND FUTURE):_

 _For those of you who don't know,_ _The Story of Molly Hooper and Sherlock Holmes_ _is being re-written under the name_ _The Way Things Should Have Been_ _. There are going to be some MAJOR plot developments, some concerning our dear Brooklyn. As these plot developments might seriously affect her future life (sod "might" - they WILL seriously, seriously affect her future), I will be pausing the writing of_ _Brooklyn's Battles_ _until further notice._

 _Thank you, and, if you enjoyed_ _The Story of Molly Hooper and Sherlock Holmes_ _, please go and read the newer version!_


End file.
